


Brian’s famous last words

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Series: Furious Family [3]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Fast and the Furious RPF, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: Brian is shit at landery...
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: Furious Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Brian’s famous last words

"I got this." Brian voice wasn't as convinsing as it used to be, even to his own ears.

"You’re sure. Buster?" Dom took a long hard look at Brian. Making sure he ment his words. Brian had been a mess the last few weeks, it was like he had given up on live. Not truly waking up from whatever dreamland his mind disapeared into whenever his eyes would go blank.

"I mean it.” Brian reasured him "dude, if I can handle bullets and Para jumping out of a plane in a car. I can handle a washing machine"

Witch would grow to be Brian’s famous last words.

*Later when Dome got home from the garage, he was now employed at part time*

When he went in, Dom couldn't help feeling the slightly grip of fear of the silence in the house until he heard a string of curses coming from the laundry room.

Dom found Briand trying to containe a mountain of foam. Key word, **trying** , and failing miserably on his knees shoving the foam back into whasher.

Brian looked up from the floor, at Dom standing against the doorway.

"Not a word!"

"Did I say anything?" Dom was clearly to amused on Brians account.

"You were thinking it." Brian huffed. "How can it be that difficult doing something as washing clothing. I suddenly get a whole different respect for women keeping a home."

"So how much detrition did you put in?"

“To much? I don't know man, last time I had to do laundry it was at a laundry hall, were you put cloths in, pay and the machine dos the rest."

"How come all the whites are pink" Dam asked smugly.

Brian straightened up and looked at the pile in the basked, T-shirts, under-where and wife beaters that had indeed turned a delicate baby pink, discolored by the red baby jumper that had snuck into the pile.

"Fuck” Brian smashed at the foam in frustration before breaking down laughing like a lunitic.

Brian's laugher was enough to put Dom enouth at easy to laugh along with him. It looked like Dom would have to get use to using baby pink wife beaters, at least Brian would be able to hide his pink boxer briefes under his police uniform. He could help but laugh even harder at the idea if someone saw in a work-related situation. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had confused him with a stripper.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please .... *begging*


End file.
